Lost & Found
by Jedi Brat aka Empress Poolnoo
Summary: Tis but a breif fic of when Katay 'Kay' White was a lil' one.


Summary: Tis but a breif fiction of mine. Katay 'Kay' White is a character I rp. She's 8 at the moment, yet when I started she was 6 months.. Most of this is based on a rp, but some is from my own mind. Yay.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own starwars. George does. I make no money. Alas, tis a sad world.   
  
Dedications: To Kev, whom without, I wouldn't have anyone to call 'Ki' ^_^   
  
  
For once, in the history of Coruscant, all is silent. Not a sound interrupts the deathly night, it seems peaceful to passerbys, yet haunting to the residents of the large planet. Normally, even at night, Coruscant would be bustling with activity, yet tonight, tonight of all nights, it is still. It is so, until the sound of steps start, and are quickly sped up. Soon, the possessor of the steps comes out of the shadows.   
  
She was young, no more than 19 or 20. Blondish-brown locks fell into the femme's pale face, and she paid no mind to blow the strands away. Crimson lips curled into a frown, brows lowered, and nose, lightly dotted with pale freckles, is wrinkled. Bright, anxious blue eyes stare down at the bundle she holds in her arms, and tears are formed. Yet she continues to walk until she reaches an enclosed space, setting the bundle of blankets down. She leans forward, planting a kiss o her daughter's forehead, uttering 3 single, choked words, before turning and heading towards the large hanger.  
  
"I love you.."   
  
Joyful White awoke to the mental ring of an infant's cry and dragged herself out of bed, a frown flashing across the young woman's features. She didn't live on Coruscant, her home was on Andromeda, yet due to her twin sister Serena's knighting, she chose to stay on the "horrid, loud" planet for awhile longer. Yet, she's been on Coruscant before and she knew of the street-rat population. She should let the little baby cry. Maybe it's not a abandoned child, maybe the surroundings was just upsetting the infant, and thus, began the tears. But, weak force sensitivity (she never got around to being trained as her sister was) told her otherwise. Sighing, she brushed away dark brown locks and threw on a pair of casual black pants and a sleeveless black shirt, before heading into the crowds of Coruscant, in search of the child.   
  
It wasn't long until Joy stumbled upon the bundle of blankets and quickly altered her course and headed towards it. This was what she was looking for, no doubt. Leaning forward, the dark haired femme removed the blankets to reveal an infant, no more than 3 months old, with mated down blondish-brown hair and bright hazel eyes. the infant's tiny, pug-like nose is splashed with dark freckles, and as soon as she is exposed to the dim light, her cries are silenced, as if being turned off. Strange, Joy thought, but scooped the child into her arms any ways. Tiny lips on the infant's chubby face are curled into a smile as she is lifted, and a gurglish cry of glee is sounded, defiantly more pleasant then her screams. Joy smiled, yet didn't even bother to survey her surroundings. A foolish move, no doubt, but the nonetheless, the young women turned on her booted heel and headed out of the alley, to feed and bathe the child.  
  
3 Months Later...  
  
"It was the strangest thing, Master Qui-Gon, One moment I'm asleep, the next I find this baby, here." Joy spoke to the presented jedi before her, while struggling with the infant in her arms. Qui-Gon was perhaps one of the best jedi around. An amazing fighter, excellent debater and a kind and good hearted man. Blue eyes watch the young, dark haired women before him, then allowed his gaze to trail on the infant, who was busying herself with chewing on her "mother's" fingers. He smiled to her, and she lifted her eyes to face his and cracked a wide, infant grin. She was highly force sensitive, that much was clear. No doubt in his mind that this bundle would grow up to be a sweet and gentle girl then soon a jedi knight, if Joy allowed it.   
  
"Fate is a funny thing, Joy. It comes upon us whether we'd like it or not. Nonetheless, you found her, and I believe that is a good thing." Joy nodded her agreement, and winced as the tiny girl bit hard into her finger with her gums. "I named her Katay, Master Qui-Gon." He nodded. "Would you like to hold her" The jedi master nodded again, and Joy slipped Katay into his arms.   
  
"Katay, this is Qui-Gon Jinn" Joy introduced teasingly, figuring the 6 month old infant wouldn't be able to comprehend the name. Tiny hands lunged forward and clutched onto the man's beard with a giggle, amazed at the sight of hair on his chin. Qui-Gon merely smiled, not bothering to remove the tiny infant's grip. With another giggle, she let go and stared at the new man with wide, hazel eyes, boring early intelligence.   
  
"Ki!" She giggled with infant joy and Joy raised a brow but the jedi laughed "Yes Ki, young Katay. I'm here." She grinned up to him and said "Ki" again before shutting her eyes and snuggling into the warmth of his arms.   



End file.
